Zen-Aku
Zen-Aku was a Duke Org, cursed ages ago and imprisoned within a wolf mask. When Master Org defeated Animus, Merrick took it upon himself to defeat his evil. Knowing that he did not have enough power to defeat Master Org alone, he obtained the cursed wolf mask and used it to summon the Dark Wild Zords. Although Merrick was able to defeat Master Org with the power of the Predazord, he was soon corrupted by the mask's power, allowing Zen-Aku to take control of his body. With his willpower failing against the curse, Merrick begged his comrades to destroy him before he destroyed them, but instead, they sealed him into a stone coffin in order to protect the world from Zen-Aku's power. Centuries later, Zen-Aku was released by Nayzor to destroy the Wild Force Rangers of the present day. As Zen-Aku, he battled them on several occasions, proving to be more than a match in battle-even stealing some of their zords for himself-until the Power Rangers learned the truth about his past and helped free Merrick from the curse. As it turned out, Merrick's transformation was caused by the full moon, (similar to the transformation of a werewolf) and Zen-Aku's power was weaker during the waning of the moon and during lunar eclipses. During a battle, Princess Shayla realized that the power of the curse was connected to the Predazord and told the Rangers to destroy the Predazord to break the curse. With help from the Rhino and Armadillo Wild Zords, the Wild Force Megazord was able to destroy the Predazord, thus breaking the curse due to the power of the curse being connected to the Predazord. Battle vs Galen Marek (by Godzillavkk) Galen Marek enters the Star Destroyer Executor's command deck, where his master Darth Vader is waiting. "What is thy bidding my master?". Vader turns to his apprentice. "I've received a distress call from the imperial base on the Jungle Planet of Ithor, see for yourself." Vader turns on the holoscreen. An Imperial officer is seen looking panicked. "This is Governor Keenah on Ithor requesting immediante aid! Our defences are breached and only a few of us are left! Some type of warrior, he's unstoppable! Can't hold him for long..." a boom sound is heard. The Governor runs of the screen, some stormtroopers appear on the screen shooting something, all get zapped by some lighting." Vader shuts down the screen. "A being strong in the dark side has attacked the Imperials on Ithor, find him and destroy him." Marek bows and replies with "I shall leave at once master." Meanwehile on Ithor, a wolf like humanoid walks away from burning Imperial buildings and into the jungle. Zen-Aku's quest for redemption has lead him of planet to destroy a tyrannical government that has harmed everything he and his former alter-ego Marik have cared about, the Native Ithorians were almost like the people of Animaeria, and he vowed that what happened to Animeria would never happen to Ithor. at least there were no Orgs. Suddenly the Rouge Shadow descends from the sky. Zen-Aku looks up. "So the one they call 'Vader' comes to fight." The boarding ramp opens and Marek leaps down and lands 10 feet from Zen-Aku. "A boy!? That's what the Galactic Empire sends!?" exclaims the wolf warrior. Marek says nothing and ingnites his lightsaber. Knowing this means a threat, Zen-Aku summons a crescent shaped sword. Marek lifts a rock with the force and hurls it at Zen-Aku, Zen -Aku charges and slices the rock in half with his blade, Marek tries again with another rock with the same results. Zen-Aku closes in and lightsaber and crescent blade clash. Both attack and block evenly, but Marek soon notices that his one-handed style of fighting can't hold much longer against Zeb-aku's two handed defence and offence. So using force speed he tries to make some distence, but Zen-Aku closes the distance with his faster speed. He speeds around Marek leaving some scars in the blink of an eye. Eventually he stops, but Marek is injured. Zen-Aku draws his Wild Dagger and attacks. Marek is having extreme difficulty defending himself from the crescent blade and wild dagger combo, so he uses Force Repulse and blasts Zen-Aku away. Marek jumps onto a tree and shoots force lightining at Zen-Aku from above. It zaps Zen-Aku for a bit, but he quickly escapes with his speed. Zen-Aku finds cover, but sees that he's injured from the repulse nd lightning. Deciding to up the ante, takes 3 spheres, each with a animal like figure inside. Steps out revealing himself again to his enemy. He tosses his crystals in the air, and they land inside his Wild Dagger. "Dark Wild Zords Arise!" and then plays a sad sounding tune on his dagger. Marek is absolutly confused, nebver has he seen an enemy play music while fighting, but he knows something is up. Suddenly a giant wolf like creature that has a robotic appearence appears out of this air. It howls like a wolf, from a nearby lake a hammerhead shark creature emerges and from the earth, a alligator like creature emerges from the ground. Marek is shocked by the dark wild zords. Never had vader told him about them. The crystals fly out of the dagger. "Wolf, Hammerhead Shark and Alligator Zords! Combine!" The Alligator zord forms two humaoid legs while the Hammerhead Skark and Wolf zords form two arms, the a wolf's head with a hord on it's forhead appears on top. Zen-Aku vanishes and reappears in the cockpit. He places his dagger on a control panel. "Predazord awaken!" Marek not wanting to know what the predazord can do, starts jumping from tree to tree, not retreating from battle but jumping around the Predazord, looking for weaknesses. Zen-Aku spots Marek and tries to strike him with the Predazord but Marak dodges all the attacks. Marek jumps onto the Predazords shoulder and using his lightsaber cuts a hole in the predazords head. Zen-Aku turns to the hole as Marek jumps inside the cockpit. Zen-Aku raises his crescent blade and blocks Mareks lightsaber strike just in time, but Marek has Zen-Aku pinned to the controls. Knowing he can't hold against Marek using his blade, Zen-Aku knees Marek in the chest and shakes him off. Zen-Aku then zaps the recovering Marik with dark energy lightning. Marek can't defend himself from such a powerful attack, and falls to his knees. Zen-Aku raises his blade, and proceeds to slice Marak in half. Zen-Aku and the Predazord let out a victory cry that sounds like both a human victory cry and a wolf howl Winner-Zen-Aku Expert's Opinion Zen-Aku won due to his superior speed and greater combat experience. Marek was ultimatly to slow and two inexperienced to combat him. The Predazord also helped Zen-Aku greatly since none of Marak's attacks could damage or destroy it. To see the orginal battle weapons adn votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Magic Warriors